


She Carries Around Weird Shit (and Sometimes Saves the Day)

by softalex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "she's weird but i trust her" - anonymous student that definitely isn't cordelia chase, Gen, based on a tumblr post; post is linked in notes, buffy summers: class protector. she saved the world a lot., the SDHS students have Lore on buffy and her gang of weirdos., warning for implied sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softalex/pseuds/softalex
Summary: A glimpse into the rumours circulating around in Sunnydale, regarding a particular girl with a peculiar name.





	She Carries Around Weird Shit (and Sometimes Saves the Day)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://residentcrazy.tumblr.com/post/161755265052/dark-siren-ifeelbetterer-banrions#notes

It takes a while for the gossip to reach the students when Buffy first arrives in Sunnydale, but when it does, it’s the talk of the town. It echoes in the hallways for days. 

“Did you hear she burnt down the gym at her old school? That’s why they had to move. What a wacko!” A student tells their clique. The reply is instantaneous, “Right? I heard she attacked Cordelia Chase with a wooden spear; attacking Cordelia I get, but why use a _wooden spear_?”

 

As time passes and more students have first-hand encounters with Buffy, the gossip shifts. A senior tells her friends in the hallway, “Buffy, like, saved my life or whatever. There was some uggo in a mask trying to rob me, and she came up behind us and roundhouse kicked his ass back to whichever time period he got his lousy outfit from.”   

An increasing number of students are able to account for similar experiences with Buffy, and it becomes clear to most that while she by definition is totally _weird_ , Buffy Summers is equally _radical_. 

 

 

 

Jocks have their fragile masculinity obliterated when they realise that the gossip about Buffy is not on par with the rumours they spread about themselves to boost their already inflated egos.

They realise this because the five foot two junior doesn’t just threaten one of them upon seeing him assaulting a student outside the Bronze. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” She warns, to which he dismissingly responds, “I’m just having fun; she’s enjoying herself. Bounce off blondie.” 

Buffy shares one glance with the girl and the petrified look on her face is everything but the one of someone who was ‘enjoying herself.’

No, the Slayer doesn’t just threaten him, of course not. She has him pinned to the ground within seconds when she sees him reach for the girl again. 

“Get off me; you freak!” He shrieks, voice choking at the impact of being pushed to the ground with the might of a Slayer's strength.

“Oh?” Buffy bats her eyelashes, “What’s wrong?” The teenager pouts, her saccharine sweet voice has him squirming in discomfort. She echoes his previous statement with a melodic pace, tone laced with passive aggression and flashing the most faux of smiles, “I’m just having fun; you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Knowing that Buffy has her back allows the student to eventually come clean and press charges against him.

 

(Buffy may have given him a persuasive incentive to keep him from denying the 'claims'. These persuasions may or may not have involved the promise of inflicting pain far greater than any punishment he may face.)

  
(He's suspended immediately.)

 

 

 

By the time Buffy _– and the_ _Scooby Gang,_  “God, who named them that?” – are seniors, there is full lore about Buffy. Actual written down compendiums with notes and pictures, courtesy of the journalism club and a pair of dedicated photographers. Older students share the all there is to know with the freshmen and keep them updated on any news.

Students that live neck deep in denial of Sunnydale's happenings being anything other than small town quirks, tend to sway towards the idea that Buffy Summers and her group of oddball friends are part of a cult. Heathens, satan-worshippers, hippie-lovers, new age wannabe's, et cetera. The theories were many.

 

( “I heard rumours that they performed a ‘magic’ – ergo satanic – ritual in this very building.” 

 

“Why do they hang out with that crusty librarian all the time? Is he a cult leader?”

 

“I say he’s their pimp.” – “Shut up, Parker. No one asked for your opinion”

 

“Do you think I could ask Buffy to hex the teacher so we don’t have to dissect a frog on Monday?”)

  
  
Others say they are _just_ weird, period. “Total nutjobs. Kind of entertaining I suppose.” 

Everyone silently agrees on one thing though; Buffy and her friends are a force to be reckoned with.  

When the mayor turns into a snake and the school explodes, the students all know. They didn’t make her ‘class protector’ for nothing.

Buffy receives thank you cards from anonymous students, some of which had friends get hurt by the mayor’s ludicrous aspiration of being a really big snake. Long after graduation, she receives these cards. 

 

 

 

The tales of Buffy are still going strong when the new school opens a few years later. 

“Did you hear the last building was blown up by an old student to kill that big snake? Yeah, her name was Buffy or something.”

“My sister told me about her! She said Buffy saved everyone’s life that day.”

“She saved my sister from a–” The student looks around, and lowers her voice. “A you-know-what.”

The other student looks unimpressed and raises her brow. “Voldemort? Sheesh, you can say vampire.”

When Buffy briefly works as a counsellor at the high school, she has several students that come to talk to her only because they want her to confirm or deny a certain rumour. She’s surprised and slightly amused. the very few of Buffy's former teachers that are still alive get questions about her constantly. 

Many of the students who went to school with Buffy retell her antics as ice breakers and funny stories to tell during parties. 

 

 

Post-crater Sunnydale citizens carry the memory of Buffy dearly in their heart. When capital letter Weird things start to appear all around the world more explicitly than usual, along with countless fierce and fighting women, they all know.

They all know that _somehow_ , even after rumoured deaths and disappearances, she's still there, standing behind the curtains and helping the underdogs.

It’s not the most conventional legacy, but the tale of the girl who carried around weird shit and sometimes saved the day lives on and continues to inspire people across the planet.


End file.
